The present invention relates to human-machine interfaces adapted enable graphical and intuitive analysis for complex multi-variable resourcing or systems-of-systems design modeling and/or validation. One embodiment of the invention enables graphical resource modeling and/or validation based on resources, task mapping, and cognitive model correlations. Another embodiment can include a system and process for mapping capabilities or derive requirements for a problem using a given set of resources and a cognitive model.
Existing systems or processes for requirements analysis do not provide a graphically intuitive human-machine interface. Existing requirement analysis systems are not exploiting visual knowledge that leverage current interactive graphical human/machine interfaces. Human-Computer Symbiosis includes an idea that technology should be designed in a way that amplifies human intelligence instead of attempting to replace it or automating a manual process. Thus, an aim of the invention is to create an improved graphical interface for enabling or amplifying human analytics work and analysis that lets people interact with a virtualization or visualization of their business problem within a graphical context which provides an intuitive and immediate set of relationships which aid in making decisions in the context of multi-variable problems by emphasizing graphical correlations that can be assigned meaning and stored in a computer system data base, permit rapid collective assessments within a system-of-systems context, and correlate resourcing, human problems/interactions, and cognitive models.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.